


Snow Shavings

by Mariyannu



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyannu/pseuds/Mariyannu
Summary: That was the first time that Taichi saw someone important to him break into an uncontrollable cry in front of his eyes.





	Snow Shavings

 

"Sora? Doesn't she have Ikebana classes today?"

Taichi was on his own in class, observing Meiko after answering her. The raven haired girl had gone to look for her because she had promised to deliver some copies of the previous day. However, she did not seem to remember that day Sora wouldn't be found in the cleanliness of the class thanks to Taichi's reminder. All the other students had fled, he wishing to do so but unable because he was not the kind of teen that flees responsibilities. Wearing a plaid scarf, and her winter uniform, Meiko seemed disappointed by the facts.

For his part, Taichi walked with a small garbage picker in his left hand while the end of the class bell echoed in the winter dusk.

"Oh, yes... you're right" it was the only reply she gave, her glasses clouded by the heating. "Absolutely right."

"Yep..." Taichi was confused by Meiko's attitude, so much so that he left the broom and the picker to one side, extremely confused by the question. "Something happened?"

"I promised to give her some copies from yesterday's class" it was all that came out of her lips. "Taichi-san, why are you cleaning on your own? All the others have already left."

"Ah ... the shavings of the pencils on the floor were bothering me. I couldn't contain myself to see still some dirt."

"It would have been better to have them not leave and have them clean up if they did it so badly" Meiko looks to the opposite side and started to laugh, letting Taichi know that it was nothing more than a joke.

_It seems as if a large weight that Mochizuki carried has been released from her shoulders. I see her smiling more than a few days ago._

Taichi was captivated by the smile of the girl, who had left her sadness aside. Nobody knew why she was downcast for several weeks, causing confusion in the group minus Mimi. Going back to Taichi, a few days ago he recently took notion of Meiko's sadness, and the only thing that the gold rosed haired girl gave as explanation was the following, after Taichi imprudently asked if the sudden change from sadness to joy was about Meiko having found a boyfriend.

«Meimei? With a boyfriend? No, no, it's just the opposite. You're so naive, Taichi.»

The brunette remembered vividly how Mimi laughed, shaking the palm of her hand in denial.

_That's what she said but.._

"Mm?" Meiko cocked her face, not understanding why Taichi was inspecting her so much.

_Women are really a great mystery. Is there any opposite to getting a boyfriend?_

And the calculations of Taichi Yagami were the following:

**Mochizuki -» Is more joyful ≠ having a boyfriend.**

**Mochizuki -» She is more alive than before = she doesn't have a boyfriend.**

_If we represent the opposite of having or getting a boyfriend using the last months between September and October, replacing that variable as X ..._

But his head started to smoke.

_I'm not made for this! Maybe Koushiro has already deciphered it?_

"Taichi-san, you have to keep the windows open when you're cleaning" without noticing, Meiko had passed by and opened the latch, letting the cold winter wind into the classroom.

"Ah, I had forgotten. Thanks." He turned to her, watching her closely. "Sora always opens it for me when there are these things then... I just forgot."

Meiko obfuscated Taichi's words like the simple song of the wind. After opening the windows and feeling the coldness go through her body, her eyes opened to recognize the figures walking on the sidewalk. She knew it was unlikely to see them there. But when the heart is afflicted more than one believes it alreade is, and that it has healed, things are always given to cause more pain even if one thinks that they have overcame it and left it behind.

Hikari and Takeru walked side by side under the withered trees, talking about something Meiko did not hear. Taichi's younger sister seemed to be offering him something hot to drink, while the blond was carrying his companion's bicycle. Laughter entered Meiko's ears and she wanted to silence her world. Even so, Taichi's voice made it's way towards her.

"Hey ... um, has something happened to you recently?"

But Meiko was still hurting herself by seeing both figures reach the happiness she wanted, _with that person_.

"You look more cheerful than before, although it's not that something super good has happened to be such a ... sudden... change? I mean, if nothing has happened, it's also fine, but ..."

Meiko bit her lip with the closeness of Hikari and Takeru. Each time their distance was reduced, her teeth pressed harder.

"You are not as sad as a few months ago. Or maybe I'm thinking about it too much. If so, um, I apologize."

The girl did not answer, still lost in the scene that was unleashed in front of her eyes: Hikari had taken Takeru's hand.

"Mochizuki?"

"Mmn?"

Lost without knowing what Taichi had been saying, she turns around, the sunset forming a shadow behind her back. Shaking her face to return to normal, she starts her way to exit from the classroom.

"Oh, I'm going home since Sora-san isn't here. I'm sorry I can't stay to help you with the cleanup."

"It's no biggie, really..."

But that was when Taichi noticed the shadow that was forming, the pain in her eyes and the knot in her throat. Without thinking, he holds her wrist, calling her by her name.

"Meiko!"

The girl jerked away from the grip, only to make Taichi worry even more and try to be face to face with her and understand what was happening to her.

"Mochizu..."

He was unable to finish his call. When he had her in front of his eyes, he absorbed all the pain that had been bottled for months. She could be more cheerful, that was certain but, the pain usually returns whether you want it or not. Without ignoring the fact that, Taichi, observed terror in Meiko's irises. She only wanted to flee from that place as soon as possible. That it had been a mistake to enter to give absurd copies. That she could have waited until tomorrow to do it and thus avoid seeing a scene that afflicted her aching heart.

"Something ... Something happened ... right?" Taichi touched her on the shoulder, and then put his hand on her elbow and caresses it to calm her down. Like a defenseless girl.

"...Not really" Meiko answered dully.

However, in seconds, a smile shone on her face, leaving the darkness behind and only bringing light to his little world, even though the words that came next were the opposite of Taichi.

"I was only rejected before confessing."

Taichi was silent.

"That's all." Meiko lowered her gaze, her glasses camouflaging her emotions as well as her bangs.

"Well, that person is a complete jerk" said Taichi without a hint of remorse.

"Huh...?"

"What kind of boy would you reject? That good for nothing will surely regret it forever ... right?"

When Taichi opened his eyes, Meiko's were filled with tears. Biting her lips and enduring a scream of pain, she let herself be drawn towards the concrete. Her knees gave way and she covered her face with both hands, a silent cry that she endured for months. Months of hiding and lying to herself about what she felt. It was confusing. It was different. It was looked badly. That's why even Taichi's words affected her more than the enough.

"M ... Mochi ... Mochizuki..."

That was the first time that Taichi saw someone important to him break into an uncontrollable cry in front of his eyes.

And, after seeing behind the window, he understood. He understood Meiko's affliction.

_Takeru, huh?... It must be difficult because, it isn't anyone's fault that things turned out this way._

But Taichi was wrong.

Meiko cried for an unrequited love towards Hikari Yagami.

A love that Meiko could not forget, and not stop relating, with the snowfall that began to the beat of her own tears of agony, the first snowflake being the last that fell from her eyes mixed with the shavings that lay around her as the same snow from the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one-shot is was originally written in Spanish by me as well, and it was a ride translating it into English.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read my story. If you take notice of any mistakes, feel free to tell them to me so I can check them right away! Any kind of feedback will be highly appreciated ♡!


End file.
